


snk gc

by bigdickwillywill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: More stuff to be added, Multi, have fun, i did this on impulse? so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdickwillywill/pseuds/bigdickwillywill
Summary: snk dudes being kwl at skwl





	1. Chapter 1

_**screamboy** _ **added _mikasaa , aarlert , sashay , springboy , jeanbo_ to the chat **

[2:06] 

screamboy : hi fellas this a gc for christian mums against masturbation 

aarlert : I’m going to strangle you in the morning 

jeanbo : I’ll join u 

screamboy: stfu heathens 

sashay : fiesty for 2 in the morning!!

jeanbo : i’m revising fuck all the way off 

screamboy : “revising”

sashay : “revising” 

_**mikasaa** _ **changed the name to _“revising”_**

mikasaa : Now if you’re all done bullying jean, i was having a nice dream that was rudely interrupted 

sashay : was it about ereenene again?!!

sashay : oh shit this isn’t pm

sashay : 23 skiddo

aarlert : Moving on!! 

springboy : no absolute units in this chat >:(

aarlert : Eren’s scared of them

jeanbo : SKSKSHE EXCUSE ME 

_**jeanbo** _ **added _yuhhmir , hissstoria , rhinoreiner , bertall , annie_ to the chat **

yuhhmir : good morning and good night cock suckers 


	2. Chapter 2

yuhhmir : good day and good night cock suckers 

[08:18am]

hissstoria : Tf is this bullshit 

screamboy : i want to go home mum i don’t like this party 

_**hissstoria** _ **has left the group**

rhinoreiner : sorrya bout her!! she’s always moody nowadays 

yuhhmir : Pause. shes moody because you’re all ugly

jeanbo : mikasa’s pretty though

sashay : true

rhinoreiner : true 

_**yuhhmir** _ **added _hissstoria_**

hissstoria : true

screamboy : no homo but true 

mikasaa : So this is why mikasa hasn’t woken up yet 

aarlert : ?

mikasaa : Levi

jeanbo : ABORT 

springboy : mission failed, we’ll get em next time 

mikasaa : Sorry about that levi is a big bitch 

yuhhmir : i’ll drink to that, he threw my can of coke out of the 2nd storey window once and it landed on a bin outside

annie : ..

screamboy : mrs bitch face has entered the chat !

bertall : Who is Mr bitch face :D

screamboy : jean lol with his bitch ass 

rhinoreiner : How does eren have a girlfriend and i don’t 

screamboy : I don’t!!!!!! have!!!!! a!!!! girlfriend!!!!!!!!

aarlert : sure jan.

springboy : RED ALERT ARMIN USED A MEME 

sashay : DMXFANSNSJAJ 

yuhhmir : you’re not dating mikas?

yuhhmir : honestly i swear i saw you two chilling in the cinema 

hissstoria : Forgot you worked at the cinema lol 

yuhhmir : you wouldn’t let me be a stripper, so.

jeanbo : thats beastiality if you’re a stripper 

mikasaa : Fuck stop making my phone blow up 

rhinoreiner : mikasa used curse word and gave an order

annie : true 

annie : oh shit i’m late on that trend 


	3. Chapter 3

[12:43pm]

springboy : just thought everyone would like to know this, armin has gone to jeans house. and brought a backpack.

annie : ? and

rhinoreiner : You’re so disconnected annie, allegedly jean and armin are fuck buddies 

bertall : That word is an understatement 

screamboy : i swear to FUCK they better not be smashin 

yuhhmir : i think they are jean was cocky all the way through today’s first lesson 

hissstoria : stop putting that image in my head they’re both ugly 

mikasaa : just because you’re a lesbian 

screamboy : HEWHAB SNMKKASA ARE YOU CALLING JEAN AND OR ARMIN ATTRACTIVE 

jeanbo : 1) it’s none of any of yours business 2) thnx u mikasa :-) 

aarlert : And just for the record! we are not

sashay : bullshit im at connies house and i can see through your window you’re both sat awfully close to each other 

rhinoreiner : wear protection 

jeanbo : Always fucking forget connie lives nearby and is a nasty bald snake 

springboy : y u mad, cause my pussy pops severely and yours don’t 

mikasaa : This is the 2nd time i’ve interrupted this god awful groupchat, let’s make this the last

mikasaa : ^^levi

screamboy : mmmmmikak please come to my place so we can scooby dooby doo this and get to the bottom of it 

mikasaa : ok give me 5

hissstoria : straights. 


	4. oh boy oh boy

[Private message]

[17:13]

 **ackerman.levi** to  **erwin.s** :</ I think mikasa and eren are dating, what do I do

erwin.s : Depends 

erwin.s : What stage do you think they’re at 

ackerman.levi : the fuck does 

ackerman.levi : that mean

erwin.s : You know.... are they kissing, hugging.... or 

ackerman.levi : I’ll fucking scalp him if he thinks that’s okay...... i’m a floor below them

[17:34pm]

 **mikasaa** to “ **revising** ” : 

hi i’m mikasa ackerman and i wear my little pony socks 

sashay : lmao ifkr

mikasaa : How donyou delete chat that was eren 

screamboy : ;) 

jeanbo : fucking weirdo 

screamboy : fuck off calling mikasa that 

jeanbo : FFFFuck no i’m calling you a fucking weirdo you fucking weirdo 

screamboy : least i don’t get an underaged hentai babe to suck my dick 

aarlert : ¿¿ the need ??

yuhhmir: sksksk sksks underaged hentai babe 

aarlert : please don’t 

 **yuhhmir** changed  **aarlert** to  **underagehentaibabe**

jeanbo : shut the fuck up at least i don’t guilt trip mikasa to sucking my dick 

rhinoreiner : Hi wtf is going on 

annie : who is the one with the weird nickname 

underagehentaibabe : Hello annie it’s armin I’m too scared to change my name back 

mikasaa : shut up everyone you’re all annoying 

sashay : ?? wow 

mikasaa : except you 

springboy : ?? wow

mikasaa : except you 

hissstoria : ..

mikasaa : except you 

screamboy : :((((

mikasaa : .

screamboy : what the fuck can i come back to yours i’m not happy with this 

yuhhmir : give your smiley faces noses they need 2 smell 

underagehentaibabe : smell what 

yuhhmir : Oh You Know

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave suggestions n stuff


End file.
